


Yours, Truly

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, M/M, Thanks, break ups, canon compliant I guess, do a lot of squinting in this fic, if u squint, okay, saizo if u squint, xander is polyamorous too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: A series of letters sent between Siegbert and Shiro over the course of several years of their life.





	Yours, Truly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeeLeeMak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLeeMak/gifts).



> When I originally wrote this it was on paper with envelopes and wax seals and really cool stylization. I did it as a gift for @_nanatee for Christmas. You can read it here, of course, and I'll post all the letters. You can also read it in the stylized fonts here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/101ZefxzEW2UWjLV6w72meIYq84NYQh6ydFi_PPLNkgw/edit?usp=sharing

August 11th

 

I’ve sent this out as of the date on this letter, but with the way the winds have been acting up I fear it still won’t reach you in time for your birthday. Although I wish I could send more than well wishes, I still hope this letter and my wishes find you.

 

While enjoying your birthday, or whatever day you appear to be having when this letter arrives, is the highest priority for this letter, there is just one other thing I wish to address. 

 

I’ve meant to address it for a while, now, but I’ve been afraid. You see, I’ve found that I look forward to these letters far more than I should. When the post comes I find my heart racing, and I know it’s because I look forward to my time spent with you. 

 

It’s silly. We’re not spending time together. We’re barely communicating at all. I shouldn’t send this letter. I should pack it into a box and pretend to have never entertained the idea. 

 

But you’ll find I’ve sent it anyway. I have to express these feelings, it’s been weighing far too heavily on my chest. I care very deeply for you. 

 

You may notice I haven’t named you, nor will I name myself. I know that you know my handwriting by now, and that you know whose feelings these are. 

 

I can only hope you feel the same, though if I never hear from you again I’ll understand why. 

 

Yours, truly

3 September

 

It doesn’t matter how fast I send back this letter, you’re going to be sitting at home panicking, huh? 

 

I definitely feel the same. OKay? So now that you’ve read that, I hope you can read the rest of this and not be too freaked out. 

 

I don’t know when I’ll get to see you next. I was really hoping that we would have a chance this month, but the bridge has been out and Dad doesn’t want to risk cutting through the other territory. 

 

I guess it doesn’t matter, we almost never see each other. It’s just that now that you like me, and I like you, wouldn’t it be nice if we could, I don’t know, kiss?

 

But I guess until then all we have are letters. And I bet you didn’t tell your family about this or anything, so I won’t mark it either. I hope it ends up in your hands. Oh! And my birthday was great! I only broke one rib.

 

xoxo

September 24th

 

I’m just not certain who taught you that it is appropriate to break your rib on your birthday. I have to admit, you’re right. I’ve been anxious since the day I sent you that letter, and twice as much waiting to hear back. Now that you’ve reciprocated, though...I think I feel calm. Or perhaps excited, in some odd way. Giddy, like a child receiving a gift. 

 

I anticipate the next time you’ll see me is at the Nohrian Winter Gala. It’s still several months away, but perhaps that means these issues with the roads and skies will be resolved by then.

 

I hope by the time this letter reaches you that your rib is healed. My face will never heal, I fear. The blush you put on it with the idea of a kiss simply won’t fade! I’m ashamed! 

 

Yours, truly

16 October

 

I think my rib is fine. My pride isn’t. Why would you be ashamed of that kissing thing! You’re the one who said you liked me first. But I guess that’s not super fair, because I liked you first. 

 

I liked you the last time I saw you. Dunno what it is about you, but you’re like from another planet. In a good way! I mean that you’re just hot.

 

I like you for more than that, though. Everyone in your family is hot, so it’s not like that’s surprising or something. I like you because you listen even when I can’t find the right words. And there was that one time when I found you out in the garden alone and you told me about how you’re afraid to fill in your father’s footsteps and we just talked. 

 

I guess I’ve just always liked you, huh? 

 

xoxo

 

P.S. I still want to kiss you, even if you’re ashamed of it and even if I have to wait until the Winter Gala. 

November 13th

 

You’ll find in the mail your family’s invitation to the Winter Gala soon. It was sent out with this letter, but with my father’s seal on it, I’m sure it was considered more urgent. 

 

I’ll have you know I never meant to imply I didn’t want to be kissed, or that I was ashamed of you. I simply meant that I’m shy, and that I fear my blush will give away any secrets we mean to keep. 

 

Though I don’t want to make things too heavy… that does bring up my next point. Although I’m feeling overjoyed to know that these feelings I’ve been having are mutual, I’m worried. Neither of us are exactly in a position to marry anyone who isn’t capable of… well, having a child. Does that mean this relationship is destined to fail? I’m afraid of losing you and I haven’t even held you.

 

I should admit that I’ve liked you for far longer than I’ve implied, as well. I think I always have. You’ve been supportive and strong and even when I didn’t want you to, you’ve pushed me to be a stronger man. 

 

This may be my last letter before the Winter Gala, and what have I said except that I’m afraid of you? I’m terrible. If this is the last that I get to say before we meet in person, you have to know the absolute truth:

 

I’ve spent the last weeks pondering if the clothes I’ll wear to this Gala will impress you, or if you’ll even care. I’m eager to see you, to have those kisses you’ve promised me. I’m desperate to slip away with you, to hide on a secluded veranda or slip into the garden where no one will see, just so I can express all of the feelings I have. I miss you, is what I think I’m trying to say. I’m so very eager to see you again. 

 

Yours, truly. 

30 November

 

I know you won’t get to write back before the Winter Gala but when I read that letter I had so many things I wanted to say back. It made my whole body melt inside, I’m broken!

 

Trust me, I’ll find some way to steal you away. Try not to worry about your clothes because they’re the least important thing about seeing you. I just want to be around you and hear that gentle voice and the way you laugh with your fist over your mouth like you’re trying to hide it and… wow. 

 

I guess I miss you too, is all. It’s been a really long time, and I’ve got a lot of ground to cover in one little visit. I don’t want to miss a second. 

 

I’ll see you at the Gala, and trust me: you’re going to get all the kisses you could ever ask for, like it or not.

 

xoxo

December 26th

 

I feel so much better having seen you. The moment you arrived for the Gala I was energized. Your smile is so bright the whole room is dim by comparison, and the clothes you were wearing! Give your tailor my best compliments. I’ve never been so stunned. 

 

Of course you know that, you were there. You saw my mouth fall open like a fool. But even though I spent nearly all my spare time slipping away with you, I’m very upset. 

 

When you left it was like a candle burned out in my chest. It’s hard to breathe now. I’ve had you for so many days, your hands in my hair, your thumb over my lips, and I’m not sure I can bear to be apart. 

 

Are you feeling the same? Like suddenly it’s hard to breathe? I miss you, oh, I miss you, and the worst part is that I’m not sure when I’ll see you next. It could very well be the next Winter Gala, but how can I be expected to wait an entire year? My heart can’t take that. 

 

What I mean is we have to make an excuse to see each other again, I’m afraid I just don’t know how. 

 

I miss you. I daresay I love you. 

 

Yours, truly. 

15 January

 

You’re not the only one feeling alone, babe, don’t worry. It’s terrible! So you’re right, we’ve got to see each other again soon. 

 

The good news is that my dad has some weird thing planned in a couple months. I don’t know what it IS but I’m assuming it must be important since he’s got your parents on the guest list. 

 

Come with them. You’ve got to take over for your dad someday, right? Nothing like coming to the same meetings or whatever to get the torch passing. 

 

When you get here I want to show you all of my favorite parts of the city. We can sneak off, no one will know. Well, actually some people will know. Nothing gets past Dad’s retainers. It doesn’t matter. I’m going to sneak off with you and anyone who is dumb enough to follow us will just have to see us swapping cooties. 

 

I know it’s months away, but it’s also soon. I’ll see you again soon. I love you too. 

 

xoxo

February 14th,

 

I’ll admit I started this letter today simply because in Nohr we celebrate a frivolous holiday today in which we tell the people we love how we feel for them. I wanted to put it in pen one more time, today. I love you. 

 

I hate the distance between us, but you’re right. My father received an invitation to an exclusive ball today. He’ll be bringing me with him, as well as Mother and my younger sisters. We’ll be together again soon.

 

Nothing sounds more wonderful than running away with you, whether we’re caught or not. I don’t care who knows. Well, that’s a lie. I do care, I’m very nervous about this getting out. But I want it desperately, nonetheless. 

 

Every day that passes is another day that I’m eager to hear you say that you love me in your very own voice. I promise you’ll hear the words in return. I love you, I love you. 

 

Yours, truly

30 March

 

I’m sorry it took me so long to write to you. It’s been a week since you left and I have to admit I’m still in shock. 

 

You would think my dad would be bright enough to warn a guy before he announced to an entire ballroom and country that he was making his son king this fall. 

 

I know I already ruined our time together with this once already. I feel terrible, all I did was pace and panic the whole time you were here. It’s just that I don’t know if I’m ready. No one has ever told me they think I’m ready, only all the things they think I’m doing wrong. 

 

I’m freaking out. I wish you were here. Gods, I miss you. That night when you snuck into my room was… well, you know. I need that again. All of it, ideally, but most importantly the part where you laid there and held me all night. If I close my eyes it’s like you’re still here, with your arms all twisted up around me and your chest going up and down while you breathe. 

 

I miss you. I’m nervous. What do I do? I can’t let dad down. I’m the only one. I’m his only kid, and mom is dead, so I just… what if I disappoint him?

 

Tell me that I’m an idiot for freaking out, okay? I love you. Gods, I love you.

 

Xoxo

March 20th

 

I know I’m not there to tell you this in person, but if you can do me this one favor and pretend I’m there with you, I would greatly appreciate it. Just imagine me holding your face, playing with your hair, pulling you close to kiss. Imagine I’m there because you need to hear this as loudly as words can carry them: 

 

You’re ready. You’re going to be incredible. And please, don’t worry over your father’s approval. How you can entertain the idea that you’ll disappoint him is beyond me. Anyone with eyes can see how proud he is of you. You’re his son, he’ll always be proud of you. 

 

Tell me the things that bother you the most, perhaps I can ease your worries. Maybe just writing them down will take away some of the ache. It’s the least I can do for the man I love. 

 

Yours, truly.

 

 

 

April 24th

 

I fear your last letter was lost in the mail, because it never reached me. That’s alright. Any of your fears are to be put to rest immediately. I’ve done a great deal of thinking on the subject and I can already tell you’re going to be the greatest leader who ever lived. 

 

Of course I’m also writing you now because I don’t want to keep you waiting for a reply. I have exciting news! For my birthday, next month, my father is arranging a small party. I think he’ll be eager to invite you, to introduce our court to you properly. 

 

It hasn’t been long, but we’ll be seeing each other again soon. I’m thrilled. This can only be a sign of good things to come. 

 

Yours, truly.

 

 

 

June 29th

 

Prince Shinonome,

 

It feels strange to address this letter to you so boldly, but I needed to be certain it made it into your hands. I was surprised when we received word your family wouldn’t be able to make it to my party. It was disappointing, but not nearly as disappointing as the fact that you haven’t written to me in over three months. 

 

I suppose I thought if I waited long enough it would change. Every time the mail arrives I find myself standing there, hoping, praying, to find a letter from you. 

 

It never came, of course. I would fear you were dead if not for the fact that your family communicates with my father often. You’re just avoiding me. 

 

I’m sure I’ve figured out why. Now that you’re to be coronated, I anticipate talk of your future is a common subject. You need a queen. You certainly don’t need a man, let alone a man who is trapped in Nohr.

 

I’m not angry with you, but I’m ruined. When this love began I knew that it was destined to shatter. I’m always going to be here, and you’re always going to be there. I just never expected it to happen like this. 

 

Quietly. 

 

So I suppose this is goodbye. I’m heartbroken to admit it, but you’ve made it quite clear. It hurts. It’s an ache inside of me, a hollowness. I felt full and happy with you, but now that you’re gone it’s like I’m even less of a man than I was before. 

 

Even if this is goodbye, I have just one thing to say. I meant every word I said to you. You’re ready. You’re an incredible man, generous and strong and smarter than people think. You’re going to be the greatest king Hoshido has ever known. I’m not afraid to say it. 

 

You’re ready, Shinonome. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Stay strong. Let that boldness, that fearless instinct guide you. Lead with your heart, not just your head. Shine, because you’re the sunrise. Please never change. 

 

Thank you for the time we had together. I wish you the very best in life. I know I’ll see you at your coronation in October, but rest assured, I won’t misbehave. 

 

You’re ready. You can do anything you put your mind to. And so can I.

 

Sincerely,

Prince Siegbert

19 September

 

I’m sorry.

 

I didn’t mean for this to happen. Everything got out of hand. I got so hyper focused on being a good king so I wouldn’t let my dad down that I let you down.

 

I can do it. You’re right. But not if I see you. I’m afraid to see you. Please, don’t come to the coronation.

 

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.

 

August 1st

 

King Shinonome,

 

I’m writing to ask you how you’re faring. Word has reached Nohr that your father is ill, and I fear the gossip was grave. It is my greatest wish that he is doing far better than they told. 

 

There is something else. It’s absurd for me to do this, it’s been well over a year since I’ve written you. I didn’t attend your coronation and I feigned illness at the Winter Gala to avoid you. There’s just something I have to ask. Why have you refused a queen? 

 

The rumors about that are heavy handed. They all point to a hidden relationship, but I’m afraid that’s not true. At least, not anymore. Unless perhaps you’ve met your special someone, and you haven’t introduced them to the court yet? 

 

Maybe I’m just hoping for some kind of communication. You were my best friend long before you were my lover, and now that those days are behind us I only want my friend back. So please, tell me how your father is. Tell me how you are. Oh, and happy birthday.

 

Sincerely, 

Prince Siegbert

20 August

 

My father is ill. It doesn’t look like he’ll recover, but he isn’t on his deathbed either. He’ll be with us through the year, for sure. He’s stronger than any man I know, after all. 

 

Well, except you. I know I haven’t been talking with you as much as either of us would like. That’s my fault. But you can’t hide behind asking me about my birthday. I know what you did.

 

The whole world knows. Prince Siegbert of Nohr renounced his right to the throne. His younger sister is the crown princess.

 

Why did you do that? Are you alright? I know I’m the last person who deserves to know what’s on your mind, but I’m worried about you Sieggy. 

 

Are you still in Windmire? 

 

Don’t disappear on me.

 

xoxo

September 3rd

 

I’m terrified. Everything feels wrong, Shino. Since the day I wrote you that letter, telling you that it was over. It’s like from that very moment my entire life came to a halt but the world kept moving on without me. 

 

I can’t focus. I can’t think. I’ve let down my family. I’ve given up my claim to my country. And why? Because there’s a part of me buried deep, deep down that thinks…

 

Gods. I love you. I still love you. I’m scared. I’m leaving home, but I’m not sure where I’m going. I’m not sure when I’ll write to you again. I’m not sure of anything. Why would you sign your letter like you always used to? It was cruel, Shino.

 

Yours, truly. Forever. I always will be.

His Highness King Shinonome

 

Prince Siegbert has left Windmire, and we are unable to locate him. We have not even a guess as to his whereabouts. The only clue we have is that the couriers mentioned he sent a letter to you.

 

If you have any information on where he may have gone, I’m begging you to share. I know that he trusted you above all else. I know everything he shared with you, actually. I was the only one he ever confided in.

 

So now I will confide in you, too. Prince Siegbert abandoned the throne because he wanted a future for himself with you. He thought it impossible, because he has spent his whole life under the impression that a king must marry a queen, have children, and never love again. 

 

That is why I told him the truth about his father, and his relationship with me. Just because the law does not always permit it, love will always win. I have worn a secret wedding ring for as long as Siegbert has been alive. He is just as much my son as his mother’s. 

 

This goes for you too, your majesty. No silly law is worth more than your heart.  You are the king. If you do not like a rule… change it.

 

If you hear from Prince Siegbert, please ask him to write home. We love him, and we miss him. We want to know that he is safe.

 

May you be in good health,

Laslow, Retainer to King Xander of Nohr.

 

November 24th

 

My dearest family, I am writing today to assure you all that I am safe and sound. Perhaps it was a turn of fate, but King Shinonome found himself in the same small city as myself and he invited me to visit Shirasagi. 

 

It’s more than that. For several years now, Shinonome and I have been battling our own feelings. I love him very much. When I renounced my title I told myself I was doing it because I’m not fit to lead. That simply isn’t true. I did it because my heart told me I belonged here. I believe I will be just as capable a leader here in Hoshido, as the King Consort. 

 

I’m uncertain how it came to pass, but Former King Ryoma was able to convince the Hoshidan Court that the blood of an heir is the least important part of one. He claimed Shinonome is his heir because he has the spirit to lead, and he said that he is certain that spirit will be passed down to any son or daughter we ever choose to adopt.

 

Surely there was more debate involved, but it was resolved. Shinonome and I are speaking again. Obviously. We’re getting married. Our differences weren’t actually there, when we went to settle them. As it turns out, all we could find were hollow fears and the remains of a flame that couldn’t die. 

 

I’m so very sorry to have worried you. I love you all dearly. We will be attending the Winter Gala together, to announce our engagement properly to Nohr. I can hardly wait.

 

P.s. Please give an extra dose of my love and thanks to Laslow. He’ll know why.

 

With all of my love,

Siegbert

  
  


**The Royal Court of Hoshido is commanded by**

**The King Shinonome to invite**

**___________________**

**His Majesty the King, and the Royal family of Nohr**

**___________________**

 

**To the marriage of his Majesty King Shinonome of Hoshido**

**With**

**His Royal Highness Prince Siegbert of Nohr**

**at Castle Shirasagi**

**on the first day of April, at sunset**


End file.
